Hotel and Passion
by PansitoSuave
Summary: Unas hermosas vacaciones pueden terminar en otras cosas


Capítulo 1: Taste of Love (Probando el amor)

Era un día muy caluroso e Inglaterra estaba muy aburrido, porque sus hermanos Irlanda y Escocia habían ido de viaje a comprar telas para que Escocia pudiera hacer mas de sus trajes, por eso a Inglaterra se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir a visitar a USA que estaría también solito, pero al llegar donde USA se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien así que se puso a escuchar por la puerta.

USA: - Me encantó la idea de ir al hotel de Japón, pero no sé si Inglaterra quiera ir con nosotros, si lo veo te aviso, por favor llámame dentro de una hora – colgó la llamada, cuando sintió el timbre de su casa - ¡Inglaterra! – grito muy feliz del ver al pequeño.

UK: - ¬/¬ - Idiota – dijo Inglaterra muy rojo, pero USA lo tomo por la cintura y le da un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra se puso muy rojo que le pego a USA muy enojado, pero el americano alcanzo a esquivarlo y de nuevo tomo la cintura de Inglaterra quedando los dos de cara.

USA: - Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas – le da un besito en la boca poniendo a Inglaterra más rojo de lo que podía, bajando lentamente por el cuello cuando sintió que Inglaterra se puso a temblar – Si tu no quieres, podemos esperar – dijo en ese tono tan tranquilizador que le daba a Inglaterra.

UK: - Es que quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo de lo que pase – dijo como un niño pequeño con su carita toda roja.

En eso sonó en celular de UK y se dio cuenta de que era Sealand el mensaje de texto que decía…

"Querido hermano:

He vuelto de hacer esos trámites tan largos y quisiera que me vinieras a buscar, simplemente te voy a asustar con lo cambiado que estoy porque no parezco el mismo Sealand de hace 3 meses."

Inglaterra se puso muy feliz que fue al tiro al aeropuerto dejando a USA solito, pero al llegar no encontraba a su hermano menor, solo con un joven que se le parecía aunque era muy alto para ser el, pero igual se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era el pequeño Sealand.

Sealand: - Te dije que había un cambian muy grande en mi –

Inglaterra llevo a su hermano a la casa y fue de nuevo donde USA que estaba acostado viendo un película muy extraña, que cuando Inglaterra llego a la casa de USA escuchaba ruidos muy extraños y al entrar vio que USA se estaba masturbando quedando rojo al ver esto.

USA: -/- Lo siento – dijo USA tapándose esa parte intima que tenía masajeando, pero de la nada sintió los labios de Inglaterra sobre los suyos asiendo un contacto muy delicado pero al mismo tiempo muy apasionado.

Les faltó tiempo para enredarse a lujuriosos besos, como si el mundo estuviera por acabar en cualquier momento. Inglaterra guió a USA hasta la cama sin parar de besarle. Se dejó caer en la cama agarrándole muy fuerte, USA perdió el equilibrio y tal como había calculado Inglaterra, quedó debajo de este. En esa posición USA tenía bastante más control, cosa que a el ya le iba bien.

USA tomó el control sobre Inglaterra, poco a poco le fue desnudando y descubriendo nuevas zonas de su cuerpo con las que divertirse. Siendo las predilectas por el momento el pecho. Inglaterra se estremecía cada vez que USA acercaba su boca a su torso. Momentáneamente a esto, seguía indagando en zonas aún cubiertas por la ropa, lo que lograba acentuar los gemidos de Inglaterra, cuando estos alcanzaban un tono demasiado alto USA le tapaba la boca con la mano.

USA: – Conseguirás despertar a todo el vecindario – le dijo bromeando

Inglaterra: – Me da igual… - Le respondió quitándole toda la importancia posible, y provocando la risa de USA, que posteriormente lo besó

USA siguió tal como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, que Inglaterra estuviese tan entregado le excitaba mucho. De hecho tener a Inglaterra a su disposición era algo que siempre había querido y nunca había logrado. USA se libró de los pantalones de su amante, y se detuvo a observar atentamente su cuerpo, no sabía si podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo y quería disfrutar de la escena. Le encantaba ese cuerpo tan delgado y pálido, con cierto aspecto de fragilidad. Inglaterra se rió de forma pícara al ver a USA disfrutar solo con mirarle desde arriba, y decidió hacerle disfrutar aún más. Inglaterra se reincorporó y le dio la vuelta a la situación, tumbando a USA y dejándolo a su merced. Aunque fue bastante más directo de lo que había sido USA y atacó directamente a donde más le interesaba. Ahora era USA el que a duras penas podía controlar el hecho de no hacer ruido, de hecho, Inglaterra se esforzó tanto como pudo para no dejarle en silencio en ningún momento, y no le costó mucho. A ese ritmo USA no aguantaría mucho más.

USA: – Para, para… - Le dijo casi suplicando – Bueno, si quieres sigue, aunque aspiro a algo más – Se rió tras el comentario, Inglaterra no tuvo más opción que parar, no quería que se acabara en ese momento la diversión.

Inglaterra finalmente se libró de la ropa interior que aún llevaba puesta, dándole así a USA una imagen que hacía rato que ansiaba ver, ahora ya estaba completamente desnudo y a su disposición. USA también se desnudó, ya que Inglaterra no lo había hecho por razones de mayor importancia. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo le hizo un gesto al otro para que se colocase encima de él, Inglaterra entendió perfectamente lo que pretendía USA, y no pensaba defraudarle. Se colocó encima de USA dejando sus piernas cada una al lado de las caderas del estadounidense de mirada traviesa, y guiándose un poco con la mano forzó la entrada de USA a su cuerpo. En ese momento la expresión de este se alejaba bastante de su pícara cara que había mantenido en casi todo momento hasta ahora. Inglaterra empezó a respirar bastante fuerte, y tras poco rato su cuerpo ya había sido invadido

USA: – Ya está toda dentro… y ni te has quejado… no eres precisamente un santo ¿No? (es que Inglaterra es virgen y la está perdiendo con USA, por eso le extraño que no se quejó cuando lo tenía todo adentro)

Inglaterra se rió del comentario a la vez que empezó a moverse muy lentamente de arriba abajo para acabar de acostumbrarse a USA. Poco a poco Inglaterra aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos entre gemidos silenciados, estos excitaban bastante a USA que seguía sin poder quedarse en silencio. Aunque realmente ya ni le importaba, quien no se hubiese despertado por el incómodo alboroto ya no lo haría. Posiblemente a la mañana siguiente recibiría comentarios graciosos o no tan graciosos de personas varias.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que USA marcó su propio ritmo acelerándolo aún más, Inglaterra se acercó a los labios para besarle de forma violenta. USA alargó más el momento y se ocupó de que Inglaterra acabase también, el orgasmo de Inglaterra acabó de darle el empujón final a USA haciendo que fuese el siguiente de forma inmediata. Pocos segundos después Inglaterra se tumbó en la cama, tenía que recuperar el aliento, y en cantidad de hecho.

USA: - No lo puedo creer – dijo en un leve suspiro.

Inglaterra: - ¿Qué querías? – Dijo muy serio – Te amo y esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

USA: - Pero que tú te pusieras de esa forma conmigo es mucho para mí – dijo mostrando una sonrisa tapando a Inglaterra en las sabana ya no tan blancas.

En eso se vuelve a escuchar una música que venía desde el patio de USA, esa misma música había sonado en todo el momento que ellos tuvieron sexo, así que Inglaterra fue a ver y se dio cuenta de que era Austria quien tocaba todo el rato en el patio de USA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lado, estaba España demasiado mal, ya que su amado Romano se había ido de la casa y estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, sin el aliento de Romano cerca de él se moriría. Trato de llamarlo al celular, pero este no contestaba al contrario, además el español se sentía muy mal, no tenía idea que es lo que había pasado para que Romano se comportara de esa forma, al contrario, había tratado de que todo saliera bien en ese último tiempo donde las cosas no estaban bien…

Flash Back…

España miraba como la lluvia caía sobre la cara de su amado que tenía todas las maletas fuera de la casa, y sentía que su alma se partía en dos.

España: - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – pregunto con una gran lagrima corriendo por la cara.

Romano: - Trata de no mirar a la cara del español – El amor que te tenia se ha muerto hace mucho tiempo España – mira las gota de lluvia – Esta relación se debe terminar mejor de esta forma, porque más te hubieras encariñado conmigo.

Romano tomo sus maletas y se fue dejando a España con la cara llena de lágrimas muy saladas que rodaban por su cara…

Fin del flash back

Estaba con una navaja en su mano derecha y con la otra se hacía heridas, donde todas representaban el dolor que sentía por no tener a Romano a su lado, cada vez que recordaba eso ocurría lo mismo, de que la sangre corría por esa muñeca que ya nada de sangre le salía. Miro por última vez la foto que tenia de su amado y sonrió como estúpido quedándose acostado en el suelo, con la sangre corriendo por todo el pasillo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rusia estaba en su casa borracho, tenía su vida para hecha una escoba y nadie lo entendía, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y las marcas de sangre aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, sonriendo como estúpido, hasta que la puerta fue abierta bruscamente entrando China que se puso al lado de Rusia quitándole el cuchillo de sus manos, pero el ruso se enojó tanto con China que lo lanza al piso y se sube encima del llenándolo con la sangre que corría por su cuerpo.

Rusia: - Eres un idiota al venir aquí – las lágrimas corrían por su cara mesclada con la sangre.

China: - acaricia la cara de su Rusia – Tú no estás solo Rusia, yo estoy contigo.

Rusia rio por lo tonto que dijo China, que empezó a besarlo desesperadamente por el cuello dejando una gran herida en ese lugar apetecible, tomo de las manos de China bruscamente poniéndolo en cuatro. Bajo los pantalones con desesperación, mientras China lloraba por lo que Rusia le iba hacer, pero estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de locuras de Rusia y lo aceptaba tal como era, pero en el fondo lo estaba dañando.

Rusia: - Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno – dijo muy amargamente penetrando con fuerzas a China que grito fuertemente llorando como una niña.

Las embestidas eran bruscas y dolorosas dejando toda la entrada de China llena de sangre, hasta que los dos se corrieron en un orgásmico grito, pero muy doloroso. Rusia se puso una bufanda y salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando a China llorar por el dolor en su entrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inglaterra estaba en su casa viendo las noticias que no tomaba en cuenta ya que en su cabeza daba vuelta todo lo que había pasado con su amado USA y que esto los unía cada vez más para ser una mejor pareja en todo, cuando de la nada entra Sealand con un té y unas extrañas pastillas.

Inglaterra: - ¿Para qué son esas pastillas?

Sealand: - Son para que puedas dormir mejor y no tengas ninguna pesadilla –

Sealand se acercó a Inglaterra y noto que su hermano estaba a una temperatura muy grande, así que lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cama.

Inglaterra: - ¿Por qué haces esto, Sealand?

Sealand: - Eres mi hermano, yo solo te voy a cuidar.

A costo tiernamente a su hermano, que Inglaterra se quedó dormido al rato después, pero despertó viendo que su hermano estaba sentado a su lado durmiendo, y se veía tan lindo que acerco su frente pegándola con la de su hermano, acercándose más a los labios de su hermano que Sealand despertó por el extraño contacto, donde su hermano miro asía abajo avergonzado.

Inglaterra: - Lo siento… Te desperté – dijo avergonzado.

Sealand: - No me imagino un mejor despertar que aquel – dijo con una sonrisa muy picara.

Inglaterra: - Rojo como un tomate – Eres muy extraño hermanito – mostro esa sonrisa que volvía loco a Sealand que no aguanto más que se acuesta encima de su hermano mayor - ¿Qué te ocurre Sealand? – pregunto en un tono asustado.

Sealand: - le da un delicado beso en la boca – Te amo.

El pequeño Sealand beso delicadamente el cuello de su hermano bajando lentamente hasta que sintió la ropa molestarle donde desabrocho la camisa de su hermano mayor que lo miraba extrañado.

Quito lentamente esa camisa que lo molestaba en su trabajo donde empezó a ver tierras nuevas para conquistar, beso cada centímetro de esa suave piel que hace tiempo quería para el solo y lo más extraño es que su hermano se dejaba sin decir nada, así que más se excitaba. Empezó su juego con los pezones de UK lamiéndolos seductoramente donde Inglaterra soltó unos gritos muy orgásmicos provocando más Sealand que había comenzado a jugar, masajeando el miembro de Inglaterra por encima de esa tela que empezaba a molestar. UK se dejó llevar por el éxtasis del momento ya que hace mucho tiempo que quería estar de esta forma con su hermano menor, aunque parece raro. Sealand había quitado los pantalones de su hermano donde también había quitado su ropa interior dejándolo todo al descubierto, mostrando lo que más deseaba en este mundo, tomo ese suave miembro en su boca dándole pequeñas lamidas donde sonrió por ver a su hermanito temblar de placer, siguió con su trabajo, retorcer a UK de placer.

Dio vuelta a su hermano y lo puso en cuatros donde empezó a lamer cada centímetro de esa pequeña entrada que tanto tiempo había soñado, sin poder cumplirlo por dos estúpidos, pero por fin su hermano mayor seria suyo aunque fuera por una mañana. Introdujo un digito en la entrada de su hermano que soltó unas suaves lágrimas de su bello rostro, empezaba a acostumbrar a su uke hasta que de la nada había metido su miembro empezando lentamente ya que esta era su primera vez en esto con suaves estocadas, pero precisas hasta llegar a tocar fondo, donde Inglaterra veía lo que nunca en su tierna vida había visto. Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad hasta que sintió palpitar su miembro llenando toda la entrada de su hermano.

Sealand salió de inmediato de su hermano y vio que Inglaterra se había metido al baño muy serio que lo siguió.

Sealand: - ¿Qué te ocurre hermanito? – pregunto tiernamente.

Inglaterra: - suspira – Tienes que olvidar lo que paso en esta habitación.

Sealand: - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿Por qué?

Inglaterra: - suspira una vez más – Muy bien sabes que tengo algo con el idiota de USA y no lo quiero lastimar.

Sealand: - se pone a llorar – Pero muy bien sabes que siempre te amado y no me puedes hacer olvidar algo que no puedo, y menos con la persona amada.

Inglaterra: - toma el mentón de Sealand y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Lo siento mucho.

Inglaterra se visto rápido y salió de su casa dejando a Sealand en su habitación llorando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

España estaba tirado en el suelo con la foto de su amada a su lado manchada de sangre, tenía los ojos en blanco mirando el cielo cuando la puerta de su casa fue abierta entrando Romano en ella viendo a España tirado en el suelo que lo primero fue tomar sus manos llenas de sangre.

Romano: - ¿Qué te hiciste bastardo? –

España: - ¿Romano? –

Romano: - Si –

España tomo el mentón de Romano acariciándolo suavemente donde los dos lloraron en ese momento dejando expresar lo mucho que se extrañaban el uno al otro, cuando sonó el celular de Romano.

Romano: - ¿Qué ocurre nii-chan? –

Italia: - desde el otro lado del mundo – Es que te quería invitar a el hotel de Japón que está muy bueno para pasar unas lindas vacaciones.

Romano: - ¿Puedo ir con España? –

Italia: - Ningún problema, al contrario, así pueden solucionar sus problemas – sonrió pícaramente.

Romano: - se puso muy rojo – Bastardo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la casa de Inglaterra, estaba Sealand llorando en su habitación cuando de la nada entran en la casa tres de sus hermanos.

Escocia: - muy feliz – Nos fue muy bien en la compra de telas en la India.

Irlanda: - suspira – Eres un estúpido.

Escocia: - abraza a Irlanda por la cintura – No seas tan malo conmigo, te amo mucho.

Gales: - suspira – Me da asco cuando empiezan con sus cosas de gay.

Escocia: - pone unos ojitos tiernos – No me niegues que tú también eres gay como nosotros.

Gales: - le pega un combo en la cabeza – Eres un idiota – va a la habitación de Sealand y lo encuentra llorando - ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

Sealand: - No es nada que te importe.

Gales - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Sealand: - Ayer – muestra su carita llena de lágrimas – Me fue a buscar Inglaterra al aeropuerto.

Gales: - Nunca nos avisa cuando alguien llega y menos si es uno de nosotros.

Sealand: - Eso no importa – se levanta del suelo y Gales queda con la media boca - ¿Por qué me mieras de esa forma?

Gales: - Te fuiste solo por tres meses y eres tan grande como el estúpido de USA.

Sealand: - lanza una mirada asesina – No menciones a estas cabeza dura.

En eso entra Escocia saltando de alegría por todos lados con su celular en la mano.

Escocia: - Italia nos llamó, y nos invita para ir al hotel de Japón mañana, él nos vendrá a buscar con el estúpido de Alemania en un bus especial para todos nosotros.

Sealand: - Creo que iré para olvidar mis penas de amor.

Escocia: - pone una sonrisa de pervertido – Yo tratare de violarme a mi querido Irlanda.

Irlanda: - entra de la nada a la habitación de Sealand y le pega en la cabeza - ¡Estúpido!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos estaban afuera de la estación de buces esperando a los otros para poder irse, cuando apareció un enorme bus con los estúpidos.

Italia: - Disculpen la demora, pero Alemania tenía hambre que tuvimos que parar para comprar salchichas.

Alemania: - se sonroja con ese comentario de Italia-

Todos los países estaban en el bus conducido por Alemania y como guía turístico era Italia que solo comía pasta sin guiar a nadie.

Suiza: - Empuja a Grecia, para poder abrazar a la persona que estaba al medio- Grecia! Maldito! Aléjate! Japón es mío! (¬¬)

Grecia: - ¿Cómo que tuyo?! Él es mío! Yo lo tuve "anoche"!

Japón: - Grecia! ¿Qué cosas dices?! – le pega a los dos dejándolos mareados.

Por otro lado estaba Prusia dando vueltas en el bus hasta que vio algo que le pareció muy atractivo.

Prusia: - Oooh… ¿Qué es lo que veo? – puso los ojos brillosos – Esto ha de ser un sueño… por favor… Que alguien me pellizque que estoy que caigo en la locura por tal imagen frente a mis bellos ojos – dijo con un fondo de corazones (hecho en el cuaderno de Rusia sostenido por este mismo) y pétalos de rosas cayendo alrededor (lanzados por China) [No sé de donde los saco, pero los saco de algún lugar xD]

UK despertó de su dulce y agradable sueño encontrándose con la mirada extraña y lasciva de Prusia quien se le avecinaba a paso rápido y torpe [el bus está en movimiento y Alemania no conduce de todo bien ]

Prusia: - Honey! – se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño UK.

UK: - Se lanza a los brazos de USA – Sálvame Idiota! USA! (TOT)

Ante los gritos y risas de los demás, Gales despertó de mal humor y le propino una patada a Prusia en el trasero haciendo que este, al intentar no caerse, perdiera la dirección en la que se dirigía chocando con un asiento y luego cayendo sobre Japón, el cual se alteró bastante tomando lo primero que encontró (un manga de Bleach) lanzándolo, trato de que le llegara a Prusia pero este se desvió y cayó en la cabeza de Escocia.

Escocia indignado por el golpe, se levantó para saber quién había sido el culpable, pero a causa del rápido giro que dio golpeo a su compañero de asiento en el ojo.

Irlanda: - Aaah! Mi ojo, no veo nada Escocia! – gritaba agitando los brazos al pararse y al hacerlo se enredó con los pies de alguien cayendo sobre Letonia quedando sus labios levemente juntos en un beso (O_O). Los dos quedaron con caras de desconcierto ante las miradas de Estonia y Escocia.

Estonia: - Que has hecho?! – gritaba tomando a Irlanda quien seguía sobre Letonia literalmente en "blanco" (imagínate a Irlanda con un aura pesada alrededor xD) – Maldito! Aléjate! Esa boca es mía! – gritaba zamarreando a Irlanda el cual no reaccionaba con los golpes. Mientras Escocia iba dispuesto a golpear brutalmente también ido de Letonia.

Japón, luego de lanzar al manga se dio cuenta de que Prusia aún seguía sobre él y lo pateo lo más fuerte que puso [maltrato infantil ] empujándolo y haciéndolo llegar a los pies UK. Este le miro asustado y se tiro a los brazos de USA en busca de auxilio, mientras Prusia se disponía a atacar, pero USA se interpuso frente de UK; Prusia sin querer, intentando abrazar a UK, le dio más curiosidad los lentes de USA que se los quita y empieza a jugar con ellos, dejando a USA ciego, donde Canadá se lanzó a Prusia para quitarle los lentes y pasárselo a su hermano, pero Prusia era más fuerte que lo lanzo a otro lado con su peluche.

Escocia en el intento de salvar su pequeño lanzo lejos a Letonia al que había estado ahorcando todo el tiempo, este iba a caer sobre Romano el cual hace un giro rápido para evitar la caída sobre él, pero al hacerlo se tropieza cayendo sobre Francia, el cual comenzaba a gozar del viaje, Mirando lascivamente al pobre. Polonia ve la escena y sin saber que hacer solo se le ocurre tirarse sobre Francia, desplazando a Romano, y quedando el sobre el cocinero, el que comenzó a reír coquetamente con una gran sonrisa de depravado a la que Polinia respondió con una gran cara de terror.

Irlanda gracias a su "sexto sentido" sale de su trance dispuesto a ayudar al novia de su hermano, pero se enredan sus pies con los de China cayendo los dos al piso, quedando China sobre Irlanda (O.o). Escocia al girarse dispuesto a volver a lo que estaba antes, ve la escenita (China sobre Irlanda O.O) corre apresurado hacia su amado y vuelve a lo que estaba antes, pero esta vez no era a Letonia a quien ahorcaba, si no que era a China.

Prusia cayó nuevamente a piso [pasa en el piso xD] y al levantar la mirada vio, lo que a su parecer, era la más dulce imagen: Finlandia muy bien sentado en su lugar junto a una ventanilla, escuchando música y concentrado jugando con su PSP mientras cantaba. Esto Prusia lo encontró más que irresistible.

En los últimos asientos del bus, detrás de todo el alboroto ( dígase: grandes peleas, golpes, zapatos por el aire aparte de muchos mangas yaoi, comida (las que sí que eran hartas) gritos, etc. [todo lo que se les ocurra.. enserio, "todo" O.O]) Prusia se levantó, se acomodó bien la ropa, se arregló el cabello y decidió acercarse a Finlandia sentándose a su lado y no pudo resistir el abrazarlo a lo que, Finlandia sin entender por qué esa reacción, simplemente le respondió con una de sus grandes y perfectas sonrisas, lo que hizo que Prusia se sonrojará. Rusia al darse cuenta de la acción de Prusia se puso celoso y tomo lo primero que vio, que fue una revista, y lo lanzo a su suerte cayendo "desgraciadamente" justo en la frente del adormilado Chile.

De pronto todos se detuvieron

Chile: - Ustedes &/$%/%(&)&)&)! Que no me dejan dormir! Son unos ·&$/&/)/%$/$%·%424! De ¡$"%%/()= ¡! Malditos ¡!$%·$%&$%$%! Me los ¡$"%·%·&·&&·! - dijo cuanta palabra ofensiva se le viniera a la cabeza, hasta en otros idiomas, lo que a los demás les dio miedo y decidieron calmarse y volver a sus asientos respectivos. El viaje se produjo tranquilo no se escuchaba ni una mosca por miedo de lo que fuera Chile capaz de hacer si lo despertaban otra vez. Así, no en mucho tiempo, llegaron finalmente a la costa y los dejaron frente al hotel.


End file.
